1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display panel, a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display panel having a liquid crystal, a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display panel of a display apparatus has been developed to increase a response speed of a liquid crystal so as to improve a display quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
A pre-tilt of the liquid crystal may be formed so that the response speed of the liquid crystal may be increased. A pre-tilt of the liquid crystal may be formed, for example, by the following procedure: an electric field is applied between a pixel electrode of a lower substrate and a common electrode of an upper substrate, and then ultraviolet rays are irradiated onto a light-stiffening material of a light alignment layer.
Conventionally, in order to form the pre-tilt to the liquid crystal, a process of forming the electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode may be required to be performed before irradiating the ultraviolet ray. Accordingly, a manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display panel is complicated by the fact that an electric filed, and specific equipment for forming the electric field is required.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.